


Regulus Takes Care of James After an Accident

by simplysirius



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Feels, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Heavy Angst, James x Regulus, Jegulus, M/M, One Shot, Pining, Relationship(s), Starchaser, jegulus angst, jegulus fluff, regulus x sirius
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 11:27:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30088389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplysirius/pseuds/simplysirius
Summary: A little Jegulus hurt/comfort for your Tuesday reading! When James gets a little too distracted by a handsome boy in the stands and falls off his broom during a Quidditch game, Regulus takes care of his boy.
Relationships: Regulus Black/James Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 80





	Regulus Takes Care of James After an Accident

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr @simplysirius for daily fics and fan art! I also take requests :)

“Stop fussing you’re gonna hurt yourself even more.”

“I told you I’m fine, Reg.”

“James, your leg is literally broken in three pieces. You’re definitely not fine.”

“Better a broken leg than a broken heart,” James shrugged, trying not to wince as Regulus dabbed at his cuts with a cotton swab that stung his skin. Regulus only rolled his eyes, for once not charmed by James’ sparkling eyes or cheeky smile as the fading sunlight streamed in from the infirmary windows. “I think it’s your fault, actually.”

Regulus’ eyebrows arched up as he applied a bandage around his arm. “Me? It’s my fault you fell of your broom and broke your leg?”

“Well, duh. Who do you think got me all distracted? I was trying to show off, and now look at me.” James gestured to the hospital gown, his lips stained by the Skele-grow potion Madame Pomfrey forced down his throat earlier. “I suppose it’s not so bad. I’ve got you to take care of me.”

If his hands weren’t occupied with bandages and gauze and ointment, Regulus might smile and laugh, or he could even blush and drop a chaste kiss on James’ forehead. But every time he glanced at James, saw his muscles twitch as his bones healed, his mouth pressing into a tight line to suppress the whimper of pain clamped behind his teeth, Regulus’ chest was bound with iron chains.

How could he forget the sight of James slipping from his broom in the middle of his Quidditch match against Slytherin, the rest of his housemates hissing in delight as he spiraled towards the ground? Sirius had tried to save him, but he was on the far side of the field, and even the fastest broom wouldn’t have made it in time. The students draped in red and gold cheered for James to get up and fight back. James made a valiant effort, but as soon as he put weight on his right leg, he crumbled to the ground, taking Regulus’ heart with him.

Madame Pomfrey insisted she could clean the cuts from the jarring rocks that left marks all over James’ arms and face, but Regulus declined, wanting to do it himself. Anything to keep him busy.

“You’re really good at this,” James said, watching Regulus work quietly with the bandages, never pulling too tight, always seeming to know exactly how much gauze he would need to stop the bleeding. He meant it as a genuine compliment, but when his eyes flickered up to meet Regulus’, harsh lines cracked his face into a frown.

Regulus refused to meet his gaze, carefully sealing away the rest of the cuts. “I used to patch Sirius up every night before bed. I’ve had a lot of practice.”

James wished he didn’t say anything. He had never really given much thought to it before. Of course, he had seen the little scars and jagged marks that Sirius tried so hard to hide behind a loud laugh and a bright smile, but he had never thought of little Regulus holding his brother, drying his tears, putting him to bed like a real mother should.

Regulus looked so small then, all slender shoulders and slight body, just a child who was forced to grow up, who was forced to play a role he never wanted.

James’ voice was quiet when he finally spoke. “Madame Pomfrey can finish up. Why don’t you go get dinner? I think it’s lasagna night. I know that’s your favorite.”

“I’m not hungry.”

“Regulus–”

“I want to help,” Regulus declared loudly before biting his cheek. “Please, just let me help, okay?”

James exhaled slowly, finally relenting.

“I don’t want to be so useless all the time,” a small voice mumbled, and James would have thought he were imagining things if not for Regulus’ lips twisting in regret.

Reaching out to stop his hands from fumbling with the bandages, James fingers wrapped around Regulus’ wrist. “Why do you think you’re useless?”

For a long moment, Regulus was silent, determinedly staring at the ointment and not James’ eyes laced with concern, his signature smile suddenly nowhere to be found. Finally, Regulus managed a meager shrug. “I could never stop them. I could never help Sirius, but whenever they turned towards me, he always stepped in the way. The only way I’m ever helpful is after everyone I love gets hurt.”

“Put down the bandages, Reg.”

“I’m not done–”

“Put them down.”

Regulus had no choice but to comply, James’ voice uncharacteristically stern as he tugged Regulus closer to him, pulling him into bed. “Lay down with me for a minute.”

“You need to rest.”

“I know. So, come rest with me,” James urged, tugging Regulus’ hand. There wasn’t much space left on the bed, but Regulus wasn’t exceptionally large anyways, and James would never turn down an opportunity to press their bodies as close together as possible, even with a broken leg.

Regulus huffed like he was annoyed, but he let his head drop on to James’ shoulder, breathing in his familiar earthy scent, a little bit of sweat mixed with grass and cedar, and his muscles slowly began to unspool.

James gently combed his fingers through Regulus’ hair, his thumb caressing his cheek as he sighed. “We’re so lucky to have you, Reg. You have no idea how lucky we are.”

“Who’s we?”

“Me. Sirius and Remus. Hogwarts. The whole world, really. You really are the glue that keeps us all together.”

Regulus shook his head numbly, long lashes fluttering against James’ neck. “I think you’re wrong about that.”

“I’m not,” James assured. “And as Head Boy, I’m always right, so you have to listen to what I say. You couldn’t have stopped them. But you did something no one else could have. You helped Sirius. You patched him up good and tucked him into bed and he made it to the next morning. He made it here. He’s got you to thank for that. And because Sirius made it, he gets to help Remus make it, too. And when Remus becomes a professor, he’ll help others make it, and others and others and others. All because of you.”

“Stop,” Regulus sniffed, trying to pretend the tears clinging onto his lashes were just from yawning.

James nudged their faces together, dropping a kiss on his nose. “I’m lucky to love you, Regulus Black.”

“I’m lucky to love you,” Regulus echoed, pressing their lips together, soft and salty and all his. “But can you promise not to break your leg again because of me, please?”

“No guarantees,” James frowned, “even if you wear a bag over your head, you’re still incredibly distracting. It’s a very big problem.”

“Sorry.”

“You can make it up to me later, once I can feel my leg again.”

“Deal.”


End file.
